Strand of Agony
Strand of Agony ''(苦悶の糸 Kumon no ito 'Thread of Agony' en la versión original y 'Cuerda de Agonía' en español)'' es la segunda ejecución en Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi Tojo es la ejecutada por la muerte de Ryoma Hoshi; y Monosuke es asesinado en el proceso. Ejecución Al igual que todas las ejecuciones, esta empieza con Monokuma presionando el gran botón rojo para que comience. Posteriormente, se ve una animación corta en la que se muestra el texto de "GAME OVER: Kirumi has been found guilty. Time for the Punishment!"' '(Significando 'FIN: Kirumi ha sido declarada culpable. Tiempo para el Castigo!' en español)' '''y a Monokuma persiguiendo a Kirumi mientras corren. Al principio se puede ver a Kirumi correr de una miltitud enfurecida con ella y la acorralan, dejándola sin escapatoria. De la nada, surge un tallo con espinas en frente de Kirumi. A ella no se le ocurre mejor idea que escalar el tallo para intentar buscar alguna escapatoria. Mientras escala, la multitud le lanza carteles para intentar detenerla. Sin embargo ninguno logra tirarla y ella sigue escalando, pese a que se lastime. De la nada, surgen motocierras haciéndole el paso más difícil. Aun así, Kirumi no se rinde y sigue escalando. Por supuesto, atravesar las cierras la deja semi-desnuda y con graves heridas. Ella logra llegar al final del tallo y se llena de ilusión al ver la salida. Cuando intenta dar su último movimiento antes de salir al exterior, se da cuenta que en realidad fue una ilusión y solo era un mal dibujo con crayones. De repente, el tallo se desprende y hace que Kirumi caiga hasta el principio del tallo. Antes de que se estrellé contra el piso, Monodam empuja a Monosuke haciendo que se le caigan sus lentes y pierda la visión. En un intento de recuperarlos, es aplastado por el cuerpo de Kirumi, dando la imagen final del cuerpo de Kirumi; todo rasgado y severamente lastimado, yaciendo sobre el piso inconciente. Lo último que se ve es al dibujo hecho con crayones caer lentamente sobre Kirumi, cubriéndola. Curiosidades * Esta ejecución se basa en la historia corta japonesa famosa, ''El Hilo de la Araña por Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. La historia se refiere a Kandata, un criminal de corazón frío que sufre en el infierno; sin embargo, él realizó un solo acto de la compasión en su vida cuando él eligió no machacar una araña debajo de los pies. Movido por esta acción, el Buda toma el hilo plateado de una araña en el paraíso y lo baja al infierno. Kandata, con toda su fuerza, trató de escapar del abismo con el hilo, pero rápidamente se cansó debido a la gran longitud del hilo. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a muchos otros pecadores en el infierno tratando de escapar usando el hilo de la araña. Temiendo que la cuerda se rompa con el peso, Kandata grita ávidamente que el hilo de la araña es el suyo y el suyo solo. Esta acción en última instancia hizo la ruptura de la cuerda, dejando Kandata y los otros pecadores a caer en la piscina de sangre una vez más. * La firma escrita en el dibujo infantil del cielo que Kirumi ve después de trepar la cuerda se traduce a "Monokuma, 3er Grado Clase 3". Esto es muy probable que haga referencia a ''Danganronpa V3, ''como es la tercera entrada de la serie principal en la franquicia. * Debido a que Kirumi previamente trató de escapar de la sala de pruebas de clase antes de la ejecución, la introducción muestra Kirumi huyendo de una Monokuma persiguiendo en lugar de su ser arrastrado lejos. Esto también es parte del inicio de la ejecución, donde Kirumi se muestra huyendo hasta que un grupo de manifestantes rodean Kirumi, que lo hace imposible de escapar. * La cuerda atada a "nada" que Kirumi se ve obligado a subir puede estar basada en un truco de magia llamado el Truco de la Cuerda India. Navegación Categoría:Ejecuciones Categoría:Ejecuciones de New Danganronpa V3: Everyone´s New Semester of Killing